narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sin Release
Sin release is a chakra nature that uses darker versions of normal chakra natures. Matching or surpassing the original technique in power. Sin release seems to become more powerful the more negative emotion one possesses. The jutsu that are used by a Sin release user are seemingly more corrupted than normal. Sin release is accessable by anyone who has trained enough to wield the power, however if one cannot control the chakra nature, they will most likely be killed. Usage Sin release is very unstable, like matter to anti-matter. As such Sin chakra is extremely difficult to control. If one does not control Sin chakra correctly then that person will often do horrible things and eventually commit suicide or simply self-destruct themselves. Sin chakra can cause the user to undergo corruption, which will start by changing the user's skin into a darker color and then it affects the brain and heart, then changing all the chakra in the users body in Sin chakra, finally the Sin chakra overwhelms the user and kills them. Armadagan is one way to have almost complete control over Sin release. One who can control Dark Chakra may have better skill controlling Sin Chakra. Origins Sin Chakra was created at the exact time as real chakra, acting as a darker side of chakra balancing a scale, chakra cannot survive without Sin chakra as well as the other way around. Dark chakra from the Zero-tails is one example of Sin chakra being used. Saying that Dark Chakra is the negativity of people and Sin chakra is the darker version of chakra itself. Throughout time the Zero-Tails is responsible for showing people the existence of Sin chakra. Dark Chakra and Sin chakra is especially known in the hidden shadow village as a legendary form of chakra. Sidra Uchiha uses this information to attempt to harness the power of Sin chakra, which she succeeds in. Sin Release Jutsu/Original Jutsu Those that do not have a description have the same effect as the original jutsu Sin Release: Hellborn Destiny/Totsuka Blade Sin Release: Murky Swamp Bomb/Water Release: Shark Bullet Technique The user unleashes a bomb of muddy water that explodes onto the opponent. This jutsu could also be used to stop lightning style jutsu. Sin Release: Phantom Fire Jutsu/Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Sin Release: Bottomless Fissure/Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Sin Release: Dark Spiralling Vortex/Wind Release: Spiralling Vortex Akujin Tensei/Shinra Tensei Kurai Tenin/Bansho Ten'in Armageddon/Chibaku Tensei Sin Release: Heavenly Disaster/Tengai Shinsei Sin Release: Treacherous Ocean/Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Sin Release: Black Shockwave/Lightning Release: False Darkness Sin Release: Dark Destructor Bomb/C-3 Sin Release: Wild Black Forest Rampage/Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a world of Trees Sin Release: Apocalyptic Doom/Explosion Release Sin Release: Eternal Nightmare/Tsukuyomi The user must possess a Mangekyou Sharingan for this jutsu. Sin Release: Grand Destruction/C-0 This jutsu does not destroy the user. It requires one soul and then gathers sin chakra to implode that soul where the user escapes before the explosion. If it's the users own soul then the user dies. Also could be used to self-destruct. Sin Release: Dark Rasenshuriken/Rasenshuriken Sin Release: Dark Metal Piercing Sand Barrage/Iron Sand World Method Sin Release: Black Inferno Manipulation/Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Sin Release: Dark Drill Rush/Fang over Fang Sin Release: Infinite Restraint Shadow Technique/Shadow Possession Technique Sin Release: Controlling Mind Reverse Manipulation Jutsu/Mind Transfer Technique Sin Release: Dark Shard Manipulation/Crystal Release Sin Release: Darkness Movement/Swift Release Sin Release: Underworld Magma/Lava Release Sin Release: Darkstorm/Storm Release Sin Release: Dark Thunderous Sword/Lightning Blade Sin Release: Death's Fatal Touch Barrage/Eight-Trigrams 64 Palms This jutsu instead of striking chakra points, strikes 64 times at random vital organs, damaging the opponent beyond conventional healing methods. Sin Release: Enlargement Charge/Expansion Jutsu Sin Release: Dark Nightmare Bomb Pulse/Tailed Beast Bomb Instead of causing destruction, this jutsu unleashes a mini-black hole that sucks the opponent and anything else into it, never to be seen again unless the user casts a reversed version of this jutsu. If the user of the jutsu is sucked into this jutsu then only one who possesses the same blood as the caster can undo the jutsu. Sin Release: Black Inferno Shuriken/Fire Release: Inferno Shuriken Sin Release: Weeping Gases of Eternal Suffering/Poison Release This jutsu causes a disease that can only be cured by the user of the jutsu. Sin Release: Black Sun's Deadly Control/Solar Release Sin Release: Torturing Moon Manipulation/Lunar Release Sin Release: Death Controlling Internal Blood Manipulation/Blood Release Sin Release: Death Influencing Heat/Scorch Release Sin Release: Deadly Acid Bath/Acid Release Sin Release: Black Metal Armored Phantom/Steel Release Sin Release: Night Sand Manipulation Tomb/Sand Coffin Sin Release: Shading Darkness/Shade Release Sin Release: Darkstar Creation/Star Release Sin Release: Black Hole Implosion/Nova Release Sin Release: Freezing Deep Darkness/Ice Release Sin Release: Glassy Malefic Mirror/Glass Release Sin Release: Beautiful Death/Rainbow Release Sin Release: Black Burning Chakra Gate Saiyan/Night Guy Sin Release: Malefic Side of Heaven/Dark Release This jutsu changes the opponent's chakra into sin chakra and then rebounds it with double the power. Sin Release: Fate Reflecting Darkness/Izanagi Same effect as the original jutsu, it does not require the loss of a Sharingan eye and rather a sacrifice of part of one's soul. A person can perform this jutsu five times before their soul is completely sacrificed. The soul sacrificed does not have to be the user's. 20% of a sacrificed soul regenerates in one year during that year, a user may experience a more likely chance of disease or illnesses of various types. Sin Release: Infinity Revolution/Izanami Same effect as the original jutsu, it does not require the loss of a Sharingan eye and rather a sacrifice of part of one's soul. A person can perform this jutsu five times before their soul is completely sacrificed. The soul sacrificed does not have to be the user's. 20% of a sacrificed soul regenerates in one year during that year, a user may experience a more likely chance of disease or illnesses of various types. Trivia Sin release is meant to signify the dark side of chakra. Shown by dark versions of almost every jutsu there is. Sin release's techniques are named after words that generally mean or have a connection to death, darkness or destruction. Sin release jutsu generally have the same effects as their original counterparts, only the attack might be darker in color or have a different effect altogether. (Above those that do not have a description have the same effect as the original jutsu) Generally, the harder the original jutsu, the same difficulty the sin release jutsu is to use as well. The Sin release jutsu that have another chakra release as the original jutsu just means that the sin release jutsu stands for all basic jutsu by that specific nature release. This shows that Sin release cannot be completely accessed by a user in order to match the original nature release. Sin release has opposite jutsu for fanon releases as well. A single sin release user cannot use all the jutsu listed. At the most about 10-15 jutsu depending on the shinobi's caliber of strength. Sin Release is not capable of using techniques by the Eight Inner Gates unless the user is also able to open these gates in addition to being able to use Sin release. Nature releases Sin release cannot be used for. *Magnet Release *Bacteria Release Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL Category:Jutsu